This application relates to the art of nozzles and, more particularly, to nozzles of the type used for discharging molten metal from a vessel.
Nozzles for discharging molten metal from a vessel are commonly made of a porous material through which an inert gas can be fed to inhibit clogging and deterioration of the porous material. It would be desirable to provide good support for a porous nozzle element to minimize cracking problems It would also be desirable to eliminate mortar joints in a porous nozzle assembly because gas tends to leak through such joints.